


Now You're Ready

by pterawaters



Series: Pinn Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pinn Week, Pre Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a date and asks Puck for a little advice. Set in middle school, pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Ready

"I have a date," Finn announced just before the drum stick he'd been twirling tumbled out of his hand and hit him under his left eye. "Ow! Dang it!"

Puck laughed so hard that Carole called from the kitchen, where she and Puck's mom were having coffee and cooing over the new baby, "What's going on in there?"

Not wanting to get in trouble (again) for playing with his drum sticks, Finn clamped a hand over Puck's mouth and called back, "It's fine mom! I just told a really funny joke!"

"Okay!" Carole replied in that tone of voice that meant she didn't believe him but she wasn't going to press the issue. She used that tone of voice a lot more often when Miss Ruth was over.

Finn made an expression at Puck, telling him to shut it, before he let go of Puck's mouth. Puck frowned and then pushed his tongue out of his mouth, stretching it and his lower jaw. He smacked his lips a few times before he was done, and asked Finn, "A date, huh? With who?"

"Jenny Pauling." Finn let himself grin widely. Jenny was a seventh grader and on the cheer squad. Everyone in the whole school wanted to date her. "We're going to the mall on Friday."

Puck gave his "impressed" frown and clapped a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Alright, Hudson! Way to go, dude!"

Still grinning, Finn said, "Thanks!"

They went back to drum stick twirling and Nintendo magazine reading for a few minutes, but Puck must have been able to feel the way Finn kept looking over at him, because he snapped, "What?"

"What if she..." Finn dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Puck, "...wants to kiss?"

Puck looked at Finn like he was crazy and said, "Then kiss her. Duh."

"But I've never kissed a girl before! What if I suck?" Finn snapped his mouth shut before he could admit anything else embarrassing, even if Puck _was_ his best friend and honor bound to keep all Finn's secrets.

Even if he was honor bound not to tell, Puck still rolled his eyes and laughed at Finn. "It's just kissing! It's easy. See? Here."

Before Finn knew what was going to happen, Puck leaned into Finn's space and pressed his lips to Finn's. Puck's lips felt warm and a little rough and they stuck to Finn's lips as Puck pulled away.

"There. Now you're ready for your date," Puck said, that self-satisfied smirk on his face as he picked up his magazine again. Finn chewed on the end of his drumstick and wondered if that counted as his first kiss. He hadn't even done anything but sit there and stay still as Puck kissed him, but the hot flush on the back of his neck made Finn think it wasn't the same as getting kissed by his grandmother. Not nearly.


End file.
